Fancy Some Chocolate?
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione, really likes Harry, and Easter is coming up, find out what a little poem and some chocolate can lead too. (Told in Hermione's POV, better than it sounds!)


****

***Hi guys! I thought I'd write this story because its Easter, so yeah its an Easter fic! I was inspired by my mate Rachael, so I'm dedicating this story to her, and the poem is hers too! Her name on ff.net is inlovewithlove so go an check out some of her story's! I love them, and don't forget to review please. Enough said, on with the story!***

Fancy Some Chocolate?

It was different this Easter at Hogwarts, since we hade done so well on our N.E.W.T.S., Professor Dumbledore allowed the whole school the choice to either go home for Easter of stay at school. Since Ron's mum wanted him and the rest of the Weasley family home for a change, I decided to stay at school and keep Harry company. 

You might have guessed by now who I am, but if not, I'll tell you. I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am in my seventh year. Harry and Ron are my best friends, I also have some female friends but not quite as special as Harry or Ron, Harry especially. As my relationship with him is completely different than with Ron. I don't know what it is, but I feel a lot more confident with Harry. He understands me and I can talk to him about anything, that is apart from this feeling that I'm going through right now. 

Love. I love Harry, yes you heard me right, I Hermione Granger, who always knows the answers or if not goes to a book, am in love with Harry Potter. But, the fact is, I don't have an answer to this problem. My heart aches whenever he's not around and whenever he is, I cant seem to talk straight. I know this sounds stupid coming from me, Hermione Granger, but, I cant seem to help it. I refused to tell anyone about this, especially not any of the girls in my dorm. At first I thought it was just a crush, but is soon realised its not anymore, it much, much more than that. 

I'm on my way to the library now, trying to figure out my feelings and what to do with them. Maybe I ought to just tell Harry how I feel, I mean he is my best friend, and he'll understand, won't he? But what if he doesn't, what if he doesn't love me back, it would just be to awkward around him then, and it could jeopardise our friendship. 

I sat down at my usual table and took a piece of parchment out of my bag. I was supposed to be finding out information on werewolves for DADA, but all I ended up writing was Hermione loves Harry and Mrs Hermione Potter. It was hopeless, I am head over heals in love with Harry. 

As I am about to leave and go back to the common room, I notice Harry sitting outside, underneath a tree near the lake. I had seen him there many times before, it had become his favourite spot over our years at Hogwarts, too bad this was our last one. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was Easter Sunday and I had to get Harry something special. That's it! I sprinted back to the common room and went straight up to my room.

I dumped my bag on my bed and went straight to my trunk at the end of my bed. I opened it up and carefully lifted out the Easter egg I had bought Harry. It was a mug with his name written on it and the Easter egg was wrapped up in foil and carefully placed into the mug. It was wrapped up in see through plastic and it had a special spell on it so it wouldn't break. I shut my trunk, and placed the Easter egg on my bed. 

I needed to tell Harry I liked him one way or another so I figured that this was the best way. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a clean piece of parchment and took out my quill. I began to write. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to say, but in the end, I came up with a poem. I set down my quill and read it out loud to myself just to make sure it sounded o.k.

__

I look into your eyes,

You've been through so much

You make me instantly love you,

You've got this special touch.

It's like a spell upon me,

Will you ever see?

I am so much in love with you

That it hurts me when you smile.

My heart will begin to ache, if I don't see you in a while.

I want to be by you always,

For the rest of my days.

Oh Harry Potter can't you see,

You're immaculate to me,

Do you notice me as more than a friend?

What is the message I send?

It's me Hermione Granger,

I like a bit of danger,

You bring excitement to me, 

When I look into your brilliant green eyes,

So pure, so hopeful, there's no giving up with you.

Oh I have always longed for you to love me back

Like I have loved you for longer than my life has so far been,

Loving you comes naturally, like I've got a sort of knack 

I could care for you, like you have never seen.

You might think this is a normal crush of a teen

But you'll never know, how much to me you mean…

It sounded perfect, at least Harry would know who it was from. I sighed and rolled up the parchment. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the poem.

"Movotus!" I said, and the poem instantly disappeared.

I knew where it had gone though, into the middle of the Easter egg, so when Harry opened it, he would find it. I placed my wand back into my pocket, an put the Easter egg on my side table, ready to give to Harry in the morning. I sighed and began my Potions homework, but every now and then my mind drifted to Harry. 

Seeing that most of the students had decided to home, Harry and I were the only two who stayed out of Gryffindor tower, and for this I was grateful. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep, after I had finished my homework and I woke up at half six, on Easter morning. I took this opportunity to sneak down o the common room and place Harry's Easter egg in there. I took it off my bed and quietly walked down the stairs. I placed it on the table and went straight back up to my room. 

I shut the door behind me and sighed. It was done now, and I couldn't do anything to change it. I changed out off my clothes and into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed and fell back asleep. I was awoken by Hedwig nipping and my fingers. I opened my eye's and sat up in bed. It was half nine in the morning. 

I took the letter out of Hedwig's beak and watched as she flew back out of the window. I opened up the letter and read it aloud to myself.

'Mione, 

Happy Easter! Hope you slept well, I have a surprise for you, go down to the common room please. I'll see you soon and thank you so much for the Easter egg, I loved it!

Love

Harry'

The Easter egg, I completely forgot about that. But by the sound of Harry's letter, it looked like he understood. I jumped out of bed and got dressed, I brushed my hair and the walked down to the common room. 

When I got there, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I looked around the room, when my eye caught something on the table. I walked over to it. Spelled out in mini Easter eggs were the words. 

'I love you too Mione, Love Harry'

I was speechless, Harry loved me too, I couldn't believe it! 

"Glad you like it"

I spun around, there was Harry standing there looking at me with awe. His eyes dancing away mischievously. I smiled and ran up to him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back before pulling away.

"Thank you for letting me know" he said.

Before he leant down and kissed me. Heaven. There was no other word to describe it. Slowly I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Fancy some chocolate?" I asked, before we both broke out into laughter. 

A/N: Hope you all liked it! This was only a one shot deal for Easter, so yeah, erm….. Hope you all get lots of chocolate! If you want a sequel let me know! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX

P.S. Happy Easter Everybody!


End file.
